Firearm owners, government officials/entities, and property owners are increasingly looking for ways to prevent accidental and/or intentional discharge of firearms by selected persons or in selected locations. Firearm owners wish to prevent use of their firearms by unauthorized persons, such as children or thieves. Similarly, police seek to prevent the use of stolen firearms and to prevent use of an officer's weapon against the officer in an altercation. Property owners and/or governmental entities want to prevent the use of guns within a specific location, such as a school, a court house, a government building, etc.
Although some “smart gun” solutions have been proposed, the proposed systems only work for guns specifically manufactured with the smart gun components. Current proposed solutions are unable to be easily retrofitted into existing firearms. Current systems also fail to adequately disable a firearm to prevent accidental and/or criminal discharge of the firearm. Proposed smart gun solutions lack the ability to be integrated with additional tracking or disabling functions and fail to provide the necessary level of performance for everyday use by law enforcement, government, or private individuals.